Promise
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Impotencia. Coraje. Miedo. Sangre. Lágrimas, más lágrimas… y odio, odio hacia Minerva y hacia él mismo. Pero el sufrimiento y la humillación por las que había pasado Juvia no serían en vano. Era una promesa, vencería a Sabertooth, por ella. —Gruvia; para WhiteRabbit94.


¡HOLI~! Traigo recién hecho un one shot Gruvia el cual va dedicado a **W**ithe**R**abbit94 por haber sido el review 5 en "Without You". Perdón por el retraso y ojala te guste.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**PROMISE".**

Impotencia.

Coraje.

Miedo.

Sangre.

Lágrimas.

Más lágrimas…

¿Cómo había pasado todo esto?, no podía entenderlo.

Los juegos mágicos marchaban bien, y la única herida realmente había sido Lucy. Estábamos a punto de derrocar a Sabertooth y ahora… ahora todo se ha ido boca abajo.

Sabía que no debía haber dejado pelear a Juvia, no cuando su oponente era esa pelinegra con aires de grandeza. Con sed de muerte y destrucción… y aun así, la deje sola.

¡Maldición!

Esto estaba mal, no podía estar pasando. No debía haber pasado.

Lo último que vimos en aquella gran arena fue a una valiente maga de agua que daba todo de sí para al menos herir una sola vez a Minerva y como esta ultima esquivaba los ataques con gracia y facilidad, como si se tratase de un juego que cualquiera puede ganar. ¡Juvia no era un juguete!

Intentaba ganar la pelea, en serio lo intentaba. Pero el resultado final fue siempre obvio, como con Lucy…

Al final, Minerva le devolvió todos los ataques y como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratase la tiro a un lado, cubierta de sangre y lágrimas.

— ¡La pelea ha terminado! ¡La ganadora por segunda vez es Minerva! —grito el interlocutor a través del micrófono con entusiasmo.

Minerva alzo ambos brazos al aire y ensordecedores gritos y elogios llenaron el lugar, aumentando su ego y su sonrisa de superioridad.

Apreté con fuerza mis puños, quebrando ligeramente la barda de madera en la que estaba recargado.

Juvia seguía ahí, tirada como si no fuera nadie, sin nadie que la fuera a ayudar. Y los miembros de Sabertooth reían con diversión y sin una pizca de compasión.

¡¿Y esos tipos decían ser un gremio?!

Sin importarme lo que Erza dijera baje de las gradas de un salto y una vez aterricé al polvoso suelo corrí hacia la peli azul, que seguía consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, que seguía llorando avergonzada por haber perdido de una forma tan humillante…

Que seguía sufriendo…

— ¡JUVIA! —mi voz pareció hacerla reaccionar, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios y por unos segundos en sus ojos me pareció ver alegría.

Otra vez una ira incontenible estrujo mi pecho. Ira hacia Minerva por haber herido ya a dos de mis compañeras, e ira hacia mí por no haberlas podido defender.

Era patético…

Llegue a un lado de Juvia, y la abracé con cuidado evitando lastimarla más. E iba a retirarme de ahí, cuando escuche su venenosa voz. Tense mi espalda y rechine los dientes, evitando cometer una estupidez de la que más tarde me podría arrepentir.

— Oh, mira nada más… eres el mismo pelinegro de pacotilla que sujeto a la rubia junto al peli rosa cuando esta perdió. ¿Gray verdad? No puede ser, parece que eres todo un mujeriego queriendo lucir como un príncipe azul frente a tus intentos de compañeras. Deberías dejarla ahí, no vale la pena…

¿Qué no valía la pena?, ¿Quién se creía ella para decir eso acerca de Juvia? ¡No la conoce!

— Parece que en tu gremio no saben el significado de la palabra "amistad" —comento Erza con seriedad y a un lado de mi ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí? Minerva le miro con odio, pero Erza no se inmuto ni un poco, me observo de reojo y al ver el deplorable estado de Juvia me hizo una seña de que me alejara— Vayan a la enfermería, rápido.

No tuvo que decírmelo dos veces. Pase a un lado de Minerva y salí corriendo de ahí cargando a Juvia, la cual ya había cerrado los ojos y respiraba un poco más calmada. Se había dormido.

Pero eso no lograba tranquilizarme en nada. No podía cambiar el hecho de que ella… de que ella había perdido.

Detuve mi andar y la observe con cuidado. Su cuerpo tenía moretones y cortadas por doquier y su vestido se encontraba rasgado y cubierto de polvo, no parecía ella misma. Incluso sonriendo ligeramente aun dormida no lucia como siempre.

Se veía débil, rota, humillada… y por mi culpa.

Si hubiera peleado a su lado, si la hubiera detenido a tiempo Juvia no habría sufrido así.

Ya me había alejado lo suficiente del público y de la arena de juego, estaba a solo unos pasos de la enfermería donde también se encontraba Lucy, durmiendo plácidamente y contenta de saber que Natsu le había ganado a Sting y a Rogue.

Pero seguía de pie, sin hacer nada aparte de observar a Juvia suspirar en sueños. Con un sentimiento de culpa carcomiéndome las entrañas.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla…

Un extraño y loco pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, perturbándome un poco. Mire a ambos lados del pasillo, no había nadie. Ni una sombra ni un alma, solo Juvia y yo, solos.

Nada malo podría pasar si lo intentaba, ¿verdad?

Solo… solo iba a darle un premio a Juvia por haberse esforzado tanto hace solo unos minutos y por haber estado siempre para mí cuando la necesitaba.

— Juvia… —susurre, acorte la distancia entre nuestros rostros poco a poco hasta quedar separados por un par de milímetros y con nuestra nariz rozando. Podía sentir su cálido aliento entremezclándose con el mío y un extraño cosquilleo surgió en mi estomago, lo ignore— No dejare que esto acabe así. Si peleo contra alguien de Sabertooth le ganare por ti, será nuestra victoria… de los dos. Es una promesa.

Las mejillas de Juvia se colorearon y como si me hubiera podido escuchar pronuncio un "Gray-sama" en voz baja, sacándome una breve sonrisa.

Sin más rodeos de mi parte, desaparecí la distancia que había entre nosotros y saboree sus labios con lentitud y con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería que se despertara. Otra vez ese insistente cosquilleo apareció en mi estomago, y la chillona voz del interlocutor resonó por todo el pasillo, logrando que me separara de Juvia de mala gana.

— ¡GRAY FULLBUSTER, FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE ENLA ARENA!, ¡RUFUS LAHAR FAVOR DE PRESENTARSE EN LA ARENA!

Una enorme sonrisa surgió de mis labios al escuchar eso pero antes de regresar entre a la enfermería y deje a Juvia a cargo de la anciana que cuidaba a los heridos, especificándole que debía darle un trato sumamente especial y que por nada del mundo le quitara la vista de encima.

Una vez seguro de que nada malo le pasaría a Juvia, con más confianza me dirigí a la arena de juego, todavía sonriendo.

Vencería a ese odioso tipo de Sabertooth y les demostraría a todos que gremio era el que mandaba en Fiore, pero por sobre todo y más importante, cumpliría con mi promesa. No dejaría que las lágrimas de Juvia y su sufrimiento hubieran sido en vano.

Esta era… era mi prueba de amor y por Juvia, definitivamente no perdería. Iba a ganar, por ella.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Y he ahí mi primer one shot de esta hermosa pareja! TvT

Bue, no sé si Gray ha quedado algo OOC pero que importa, ¡me gusto como quedo! xD

Lamento si esto no tiene un orden especifico de tiempo/espacio, como esta pelea nunca ha pasado no sabía dónde colocarla, pero creo que justo antes de la súper genial pelea de Gray está bien x3

¡**W**hite**R**abbit94 aquí tienes el one shot que te debía! :D no es exactamente como lo pediste, pero hice lo que pude, ¿piedad?

Abrazos y besos llenos de Fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
